Vivant
by Ky or Kyoko
Summary: Le lit était froid. Il était froid depuis quatre ans. Depuis quatre ans, Sasuke ne s'était jamais senti vivant.


**Vivant.**

* * *

Sasuke éteignit le réveil dont le bruit strident résonnait dans sa chambre. Il se retourna, les yeux toujours fermés et son bras rencontra les draps à peine défait de l'autre côté du lit double. Les draps étaient froids. Il ouvrit les yeux quelques instants puis cacha son visage dans le coussin. Il laissa ses doigts se resserrer autour des doigts et serra les dents avant de se mettre sur le dos, observant le plafond blanc. Il replia son coude sur son visage et un souffle entrecoupé dépassa ses lèvres. Cela faisait quatre ans. Quatre longues années. Il y a quatre ans de ça, il avait mit un terme à sa relation avec l'homme de sa vie. Le seul homme qu'il avait aimé. Le seul homme qui avait réussis à le rendre heureux. Mais il avait eu raison de le faire. Il avait eu raison, c'était ce qu'il se disait tous les jours. C'est ce qu'il essayait de se rentrer dans le crâne tous les jours. Il soupira, le souffle tremblant et se redressa avant de quitter son lit. Il prit des affaires dans son armoire et les lança sur le matelas avant de rejoindre la salle de bain pour prendre une douche glacée. La chaleur de juillet était horrible à Tokyo. Quand l'eau glacée coula sur son corps, les souvenirs le submergèrent.

* * *

_- C'est fini, Naruto._

_ Malgré toute la conviction qu'il avait mit dans ses mots, il savait que ça voix était tremblante, et Sasuke se maudit pour ça. Le fait de mettre un point final à leur relation le détruisait, mais il le fallait. C'était une relation interdite, une relation cachée. Certes magnifique, qui durait depuis maintenant un peu plus de deux ans, mais interdite et cachée. Et là, dans l'entrée de son appartement, Sasuke quittait Naruto. Les yeux bleus se voilèrent. Ils restèrent là, dans l'entrée, à se fixer. Comme si c'était un rêve, ou un cauchemar. Comme si tout ça ne pouvait pas se passer. Comme si tout ça n'était pas réel._

_- C'est pour ça que tu m'as fais venir ?_

_ La voix de Naruto ne tremblait pas vraiment. Elle semblait même légèrement, énervée, un peu plus aiguë qu'à la normale. Le plus grand des deux passa une main vacillante dans ses mèches blondes et désordonnées._

_- Je ne peux plus leur mentir... lui mentir._

_ Le silence reprit ses droits. Il fallait rester fort, ne pas faiblir, ne pas craquer. Et Sasuke s'obligeait à l'être. Il s'obligeait à ne pas être faible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir droit à ce bonheur au prix de celui de son amie. Non, il n'en avait pas le droit._

_- Laisse nous une chance._

_- C'est fini. Sors de chez moi._

_ Sa voix tremblait toujours autant. Elle tremblait toujours de cette façon dangereuse. Et Naruto s'approcha, glissa ses doigts sur les hanches de Sasuke et fit glisser ses lèvres sur la bouche de l'autre. Il mordilla la lèvre supérieure, suçota l'inférieure. Sasuke le repoussa avec plus de douceur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Leur regard se croisèrent pendant une demie-seconde. Naruto le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, brutalement, sauvagement. Et leur bouches se rejoignirent de la même façon. Violemment, intensément._

_- Arrête. C'est fini, merde !_

_- Laisse nous une chance ! répéta-t-il._

_- Non ! Encore se cacher ! Toujours se cacher ! Mentir à nos amis ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux plus tout ça ! Sors de chez moi !_

_- J'ai qui..._

_- Maintenant ! hurla l'homme en montrant la porte._

_- Je t'aime ! répliqua l'autre, criant tout aussi fort que lui._

_- Dégage ! Maintenant ! Sors de chez moi, bordel !_

_ Les ordres bleus semblèrent s'humidifier, mais Sasuke ne les vit pas assez longtemps pour que ça dépasse le stade de l'hypothèse. Naruto baissa les yeux puis ouvrit la porte, sortant peut être trop lentement au goût de Sasuke. Il ne le retiendrait pas. Il se l'était juré. Une fois sûr que son amant ne reviendrait pas, il s'appuya contre la porte et se laissa glisser au sol. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de son père, il pleura._

* * *

_On entendait seulement le bruit des couverts dans la salle à manger de Sakura et Saï. Le futur psychologue, malgré sa bonne humeur légendaire, n'arrivait pas à sortir une seule phrase pour détendre l'atmosphère. D'un certain côté, habituellement, c'était Naruto et Sasuke qui s'en chargeaient, avec l'aide d'Ino et Kiba. C'est la douce Hinata qui se jeta dans la cage aux lions :_

_- Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que Naruto et moi ne sommes plus ensemble qu'il faut le blâmer..._

_ Elle jeta un regard à son cousin qui détourna les yeux. Leur amitié à tous dataient depuis le lycée, voire avant, comme pour Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke, ou comme Choji et Shikamaru, et c'était la première fois qu'un aussi grand froid était présent. Comme si quelque chose s'était brisé, mais ils savaient tous que ce n'était pas à cause de Naruto et d'Hinata. C'est comme si le noyau de ce qui les reliait tous, le duo Sasuke Naruto, était brisé, et personne ne comprenait pourquoi. Il eut un mouvement chez Sasuke qui tourna toute l'attention vers lui. Le raclement de chaise résonna dans la pièce et lorsqu'il courba l'échine en face d'Hinata, la brune fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Il se sentait mal, sale. Il se sentait dégoûtant et mauvais. Il lui avait fait tant de mal, et il s'était fait tant de mal. Ils avaient souffert tous les trois, sans que personne ne sache vraiment pourquoi Sasuke était impliqué. Le cœur au bord des lèvres et les larmes humidifiant ses yeux, il commença, la voix tremblante :_

_- Je suis désolé, Hinata._

_- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Sasuke ! Ce n'est pas parce que..._

_- C'est avec moi que Naruto t'a trompée._

_ Il ne laissa à quiconque le temps de répliquer et continua, ses épaules s'affaissant un peu plus, ses doigts serrant la nappe écrue de la table :_

_- Je l'aime depuis des années et tu es mon amie, vous savoir heureux ensemble aurait dû me satisfaire, mais ça m'a fait plus de mal qu'autre chose..._

_ Il craqua et des larmes s'échouèrent une à une sur la table. Il se sentait tellement mal. Il était tellement pas bien. Il se donnait envie de vomir._

_- Je suis désolé... je suis vraiment désolé... J'ai détruit ton couple... je suis désolé._

_ Sa voix se brisa et le silence reprit ses droits. Uchiha Sasuke ne s'excusait jamais. Uchiha Sasuke ne pleurait jamais. Uchiha Sasuke ne courbait jamais l'échine. Uchiha Sasuke se tenait toujours droit, toujours fier, toujours moqueur. Deux fois qu'il pleurait en moins de quatre jours. Naruto voulu dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il voulait prendre Sasuke dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Si Sasuke continuait de pleurer, il allait pleurer aussi. Puis, le brun quitta la pièce, puis l'appartement, sans demander son reste. Naruto sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, son cœur rater un battement. Les jambes tremblotantes, il se leva également et quitta également l'appartement de son amie d'enfance. La dernière chose que ses amis entendirent furent le cri de Naruto, son hurlement qui portait le nom de Sasuke._

* * *

_- Lâche moi, s'il te plaît, laisse moi._

_ Il ne pleurait plus, ne suppliait plus. Il était las, fatigué. Les mains du blond lâchèrent ses poignets et sa bouche chuchota au creux de son oreille :_

_- Je viens te voir demain..._

* * *

Mais le lendemain, Sasuke avait quitté son appartement avant que Naruto n'arrive. Il avait disparut de la circulation et était partit vivre chez son frère pendant quelques temps. Frère qui avait reçu Naruto chez lui en lui disant qu'il ne savait pas où son « petit frère adoré » pouvait bien se cacher. Sasuke, qui avait finit ses études depuis quelques années, avait été embauché dans la grande entreprise que son frère avait repris après la mort de leur père. Et, c'est avec surprise que Sasuke avait reçu Shikamaru dans son bureau pour un entretient d'embauche. Ils avaient discutés, de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais la conversation avait vite été détournée par Sakura, médecin depuis un peu plus de trois ans, qui venait le voir pour qu'ils déjeunent ensemble. Ils avaient gardés contact seulement avec Shikamaru et Sakura, quelques fois avec Saï quand sa petite amie passait à l'improviste chez lui. Sasuke étouffa un bâillement en faisant le nœud de sa cravate, vérifia qu'il avait tout dans son sac de travail et quitta son appartement, prenant soin de fermer à clé derrière lui.

- Salut, Sasuke !

Sasuke esquissa un léger sourire quand le bras de son frère passa par dessus son épaule dans le hall d'entrée de l'entreprise _Uchiha's_ _Corp_. Les quelques secrétaires à l'accueil les observaient, curieuses. L'aîné comme le cadet étaient tous deux des partis très intéressants. En plus d'être à la tête d'une très haute entreprise, ils étaient deux apollons vivants. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités avant que le plus grand des deux lâche, peut être trop fort :

- Joyeux anniversaire, petit frère !

Hizuki Karin, secrétaire depuis plusieurs années sous le commandement d'Uchiha Itachi, esquissa un sourire moqueur lorsque sa voisine prit sa pause, empressée et rougeoyante. Cette petit nouvelle allait acheter un cadeau au vice-président... _Pathétique_, songea-t-elle.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui le soir même, après plus de dix heures de travail intensif, Sasuke rêvait seulement de rejoindre son lit et de dormir. Cette journée avait été merdique, comme toutes les autres, c'est vrai, mais il détestait fêter son anniversaire seul, et lui rappeler toute la journée que personne ne l'attendrait chez lui l'avait irrité plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il appuya sur le bouton rouge clignotant de son téléphone fixe et la voix de Sakura, transformée par l'appareil électronique, s'éleva dans l'appartement, rappelant à Sasuke à quel point son appartement était vide :

_- Salut Sasuke ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Que le temps passe vite ! Vingt sept ans ! Tu te rends compte ? Ça fait vingt ans qu'on se connaît ! J'espère que..._

Sasuke tira sur sa cravate pour la défaire. La voix de la jeune femme continuait. A voix haute, il lâcha :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Sakura ?

Et comme pour lui répondre, la voix de Sakura se fit plus timide, plus hésitante.

_- J'ai vu... J'ai vu Naruto aujourd'hui. Tu sais comment il est, hein ? Enfin, comme tout le temps, il me fait chier, et aujourd'hui encore plus, puisque c'est ton anniversaire. Et tu sais..._

Elle parlait vite. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, stoppant son geste pour enlever sa chemise.

_- Il... ça fait quatre ans maintenant, j'ai craqué. Il est pas bien, tu sais ? Je lui ai donné ton numéro. Laisse lui une chance. Laissez-vous une chance. Vous le méritez telle..._

Il supprima le message, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Le deuxième message commença et il se figea littéralement :

_- Sasuke, espère d'enfoiré ! Putain ! Joyeux anniversaire, enfoiré ! Je..._

La voix de Naruto eut un accroc et une grande inspiration se fit entendre. Sasuke se sentait mal, mais tellement bien à la fois. Il voulait effacer ce message, faire comme s'il ne l'avait jamais reçu.

_- Écoute, il faut que je te vois. J'ai besoin de te voir, enfoiré. Tu me manques bordel ! Et tu sais à quel point c'est vrai ! Et quand j'ai appris que Shikamaru te voyait tous les jours ! Et que tu continuais de voir Sakura presque toutes les semaines ! Merde ! Pourquoi merde ?! Écoute je... je t'aime. Rappelle moi. S'il te plaît._

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer. Il s'appuya sur le mur le plus proche et un sourire prit possession de ses lèvres en même temps que les larmes embuaient ses yeux. Toutes ses convictions tombaient à l'eau, mais... il avait entendu la voix de Naruto, et il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant depuis quatre ans.

* * *

Sasuke grogna pour la deuxième fois de la matinée. C'était son jour de congé, merde ! Alors pourquoi Itachi l'appelait _encore_. Il l'avait appelé une heure plus tôt pour un dossier dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence ! C'est pour ça que, lorsque Sasuke prit son téléphone, il ne fit même pas attention au numéro qui s'affichait et il marmonna :

- Itachi, je t'ai dis que je sais pas où tu as pu mettre ce _putain_ de do...

_- C'est pas Itachi, Sas'ke._

- N... Naruto ?

Là, par contre, Sasuke était totalement réveillé, assis sur son lit, le drap glissant sur ses hanches dénudée.

_- Je suis au café, tu sais, le café où... Enfin, au Telma quoi. Je t'attends. A plus tard._

- Attend !

Sasuke s'était subitement redressé, comme s'il pouvait arrêter le geste du blond. Il eut un long moment de silence puis Sasuke reprit après avoir calmé sa respiration :

- Tu... Tu veux passer chez moi ?

_Non mais quel con !_ jura-t-il. C'était une très mauvaise idée. Il le savait parfaitement. Non mais quel idiot ! Il se donnerait des claques, des fois.

_- Chez toi ? _répéta l'autre.

A travers le téléphone, le brun entendit une voix de femme lui demander s'il voulait boire quelque chose, ce que l'autre refusa. Le blond recommença :

_- Et tu habites où, Sasuke ?_

Il humidifia ses lèvres et lui donna son adresse dans un murmure. Après un _« Je suis là dans vingt minutes. »_, ils raccrochèrent tous deux et l'homme se relaissa tomber sur son matelas, observant son plafond blanc. Il suffisait qu'il l'entende pour que tout parte en fumée. Pour que tous ses efforts disparaissent.

- Non mais quel con !

C'était le cas de le dire.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto se mordilla les lèvres avant de taper contre la porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement. Il resta surpris un instant et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sasuke, sa respiration put reprendre normalement. Sasuke se poussa pour que Naruto puisse rentrer. Il referma la porte quelques instants après.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Sasuke faisait tout pour ne pas le regarder. Surtout pas.

- Sas'ke...

Et, malgré lui, Sasuke releva la tête. Naruto était beaucoup plus proche que ce qu'il aurait du. Son visage tout prêt du sien, ses yeux bleus cherchant les siens, ses lèvres légèrement entrouverte tout prêt des siennes. La main de Naruto glissa sur sa joue, son pouce la caressa. Sasuke ferma un instant les yeux, rien qu'un instant. Pourquoi se sentait-il revivre à ce simple contact ? Pourquoi son cœur battait si fort ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être _vivant_ alors que ce contact était si faible? Que se passerait-il s'ils s'embrassaient ? Et l'instant dura plus longtemps. Il resta les yeux fermés, apprécia ce contact. Il voulait le garder le plus longtemps possible.

- T'es si beau, Sas'ke...

_Naruto_. Il aurait chuchoté ce prénom un nombre incalculable de fois. _Naruto_. Et il sentit le souffle contre ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer les orbes bleus. Si bleus. Il en avait oublié l'intensité, la profondeur, mais il les reconnaissait parfaitement.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Sas'ke.

Il avait l'impression que Naruto répétait son nom pour prouver qu'il était bien là, bien présent. Sasuke ne voulait pas parler. Il ne le voulait pas. Au risque de briser cet instant. Au risque de devoir se réveiller dans son lit froid, comme tous les matins depuis des années maintenant. Il avait tellement peur que tout ça soit un rêve. Un rêve irréel. Un rêve sans lendemain. Un rêve qui se ne réaliserait jamais.

- Dis quelque chose, Sas'ke...

La voix suppliante de Naruto lui fit fermer les yeux douloureusement. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, son cœur se serrer, la boule dans son ventre remonter au fond de sa gorge.

- J'ai peur.

Il était terrifié. Il allait se réveiller. Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Tout ça ne pouvait pas être réel. C'était trop beau. Il en avait rêvé pendant des années, de Naruto arrivant comme une fleur devant sa porte. C'était trop beau. Trop beau pour être vrai.

- Regarde moi.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Et son rêve s'arrêtait là. Son rêve s'arrêtait toujours là. Ce moment où Naruto allait l'embrasser. Ce moment où Naruto et lui redeviendrait une seule et unique personne, comme ils l'avaient toujours été.

- Putain, enfoiré... Tu sais que tu te caches mieux que...

Sasuke le coupa. Il l'embrassa. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittée.

Et Sasuke ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vivant qu'à ce moment.

* * *

Et voilà ! Un petit OS que j'ai retrouvé dans mes cours de philo de l'année dernière. Je l'ai un peu repris, j'espère qu'il vous plaît ! Je poste entre deux révisions (vive les rattrapages u_u) !

Je souhaite bonne chance et courage à ceux qui passerait encore quelques épreuves (comme les oraux ou les rattrapages comme moi). J'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour vos exams!

Biz à tous,  
Ky' !


End file.
